


wanted to know some more

by worrying



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Guitars, M/M, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrying/pseuds/worrying
Summary: “You play guitar?”Thor, sitting comfortably on the floor, looks up from the quote he’s painting on the wall. His blonde hair falls into his face but he pushes it away, leaving a purple smudge on his cheek. “Yeah. My dad taught me awhile back.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> blame twitter and noah

Dizzee’s been in their art studio a million times it seems like, so it’s a bit surreal when he finally notices an acoustic guitar leaning against the drawer they decorated in aliens and deep yellows.

“You play guitar?”

Thor, sitting comfortably on the floor, looks up from the quote he’s painting on the wall. His blonde hair falls into his face but he pushes it away, leaving a purple smudge on his cheek. “Yeah. My dad taught me awhile back.”

Dizzee tosses his paintbrush beside the can of metallic silver. “Play something for me.”

Thor’s face changes, a mixture of confusion and surprise. But he’s smiling, tongue darting out for a second to wet his lips. “Play something for you?”

“Yeah,” Dizzee says easily, moving to sit on the mattress. It’s covered in paint splatter, smudges of rainbow. “You know anything?”

“Um, I learned _Honey, Honey_ by _ABBA_ one night because I was bored and it was on the radio,” he says with a laugh, moving closer to Dizzee. It makes his breath catch in his throat, being so close to him. He smells like paint, like sweat, like happiness and freedom and late nights covered in color. “I don’t think I remember it that much, though.”

“Oh, C’mon,” Dizzee urges, reaching out and nudging Thor’s arm. The contact is like electricity. “You have to remember some of it.”

Thor stares at him, communicating _I can’t believe you’re making me do this,_ with his eyes. It makes Dizzee laugh, how _ridiculous_ he looks. He shouldn’t have to be nervous, it’s just the two of them. Safe, in their own little art filled world. “If I mess up don’t laugh at me.”

“Why would I laugh at you?”

“It’s just—it’s you.”

“Me?”

Thor bites at his bottom lip, looking at the ground. Dizzee looks over his entire face, sees how pink he’s getting. “I don’t know, you make me nervous.” And then he’s getting up, crossing the room to get his guitar before Dizzee can say anything. Dizzee making _Thor_ nervous? What would Thor think if he knew how he made Dizzee feel?

He comes back a few seconds later, sitting on Dizzee’s left. He moves the pillow behind him, and they’re so close, their _shoulders_ touching. Dizzee doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the energy he feels when they touch.

“So, I kinda learned it by ear. We could afford lessons and all, but I never really wanted them, which is why my dad started to teach me instead. I just wanted to make art.”

Thor starts to strum, moves his fingers over the chords. Dizzee blinks a few times, staring at him in awe. It sounds good to him. But, honestly, anything Thor does would be magical to him. “You sound really good for someone who was so nervous.”

“Yeah, I remember it more than I thought I would.” Thor says softly, continuing the rhythm and strums. “Do you know the words?”

“ _Honey, Honey_? No. Guess you’ll have to sing it, too.”

Thor laughs, shoulder knocking into Dizzee’s. “Not happening.”

Dizzee lies back on the mattress, closing his eyes. The guitar sounds soft, makes him get goosebumps all over his arms. And because Thor’s the one playing it, it’s all the better. “Play me to sleep?”

“Okay.” Thor says, voice quiet. If he weren’t listening closely he probably would have missed it. Dizzee can just imagine what his face looks like: cheeks rosy and a shy smile, like a few days ago when he asked, “Viva la revolución, remember?”


End file.
